1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a profiled clamp with a clamping element and a profile band on which a sealing element is held secured against loss.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Profiled clamps of the above-described type are used, for example, for the fluid-tight connection of two pipe ends, which have a radially outwardly directed connecting flange. The profiled clamp is then placed onto this flange, so that axial and radial holding forces can be applied by tightening the profiled clamp. A cross section of the profile band is generally embodied or formed in a V-shaped or U-shaped manner for this purpose.
In order to achieve a fluid-tight connection, a sealing element, which has to be positioned axially between the connecting flanges of the pipe ends, is often used. If the sealing element is not attached to the profile clamp, at least two independent components, i.e., the profiled clamp and the sealing element, must be handled, with the result that the installation of the profiled clamp is relatively complicated. The fitter then has to correctly position the sealing element as well as the profiled clamp with respect to the pipes.
It is therefore known, e.g., from DE 602 10 142 T2 to connect the sealing element, which is embodied or formed as an annular disk, with the aid of deformable fixing clamps to the profile band in a positive manner. The fixing clamps can thereby be embodied or formed in one piece with the sealing element. The disclosure of DE 602 10 142 T2 is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
A holding construction of this type is relatively complex. As a rule, a special tool is necessary for this purpose.